Demigods Go To Goode
by AstridDaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: The 7 plus Nico & Thalia go to Goode. The School Percy Goes to! The 7 (minus Percy), Nico & Thalia are going to surprise Percy. They can survive wars, but can they survive High School and the annoying Cheerleaders Playboy Jocks. Warning: may include violence and swearing. P.S I'm not that good at summaries. This story is also on Wattpad. Info on my account. THERE IS PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

_**Annabeth POV**_

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. The Demeter cabin is tending to the strawberries, The Apollo cabin is teaching the younger kids archery, I myself was training in the arena seeing as Percy was at school. It has been 3 weeks since the Giant War and Percy had to go back to Goode for his senior year last week.

"ANNABETH!" Piper yelled, "Chiron wants the 7 and Nico & Thalia in the Big House ASAP."

"Coming Pipes!" I shouted. I packed up here and meet up with Piper and we started to walk towards the Big House.

-X_X -Time Skip to the Big House -X_X -

Piper and I walked into the rec room and saw that the 7 plus Nico and Thalia were already there. Pipes and I took our seats just as Chiron rolled in (He was in his wheelchair).

"Welcome Demigods. The gods and I have decided that you guys should have a break from all of this training. We have decided to send you all to Goode High School." Chiron stated calmly. Then all hell brook loose.

"WHAT! NO, WE CANT GO TO HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Seaweed Brain. I'll see him again?!"

"Watch Out Goode! Leo McShizzle Bad Boy Supreme Valdez is coming for ya!" You can guess who said that.

"QUIET!" Chiron bellowed "You will be leaving early tomorrow morning, so if I were you I would start packing. Now go start packing. Meet Argus at Thalia's Pine by 7:00 AM"

-X_X - -X_X - -X_X - -X_X - -X_X - -X_X -

 **Hey Peeps! Astrid Here, How do you like the first chapter? I wrote it in 2-3 hours. Please tell me PM me if anything is wrong with it. See Ya next time!**

 **Astrid, Daughter of Poseidon**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Percy POV**_

 _BRING BRING BRING_

I slammed the snooze button on my alarm clock. Then I rolled over and started to go back to sleep. That was until my lovely mother decided to barge into my room and take my lovely blankets off of me.

"Percy. Get dressed, you have school today. I have also made blue waffles for you." She said.

I had a quick shower and got dressed. Today I was wearing my camp t-shirt, some black jeans, and my looney tunes converse. I walked downstairs and on the kitchen table was a stack of blue waffles and a bottle of maple syrup. I quickly scarfed down my breakfast, kissed my mum on the cheek, walked out the door, and start walking to school.

-X_X - Time Skip to When Percy is walking into School -X_X -

I walked into the school building and headed straight to my locker. When I got to my locker, I put in the combination and opened the door. I was emptying out my books and looking at some photos of my demigod friends when my mortal friends walked up to me.

"Hey Perce. How are ya?" Cody said

"I'm good Cody. What's up guys" I replied

I got a chorus of 'Heys' from my 3 other friends Ben, Payton, and Kiki.

"So Perce, " Ben asked, "Did you hear about the new kids coming today?"

"No Ben. I had no idea there were new kids coming." I replied

"I heard there are some girls coming. Maybe you could finally get a girlfriend." He said wiggling his eyebrows

"Guys I told you already, I have a girlfriend." I groaned, "She has honey blond hair that's either up in a ponytail or just left down, she has beautiful stormy grey eyes, she doesn't deal with crap, she has an athlete's build and has a Cali tan. She is the other half of me and I'm the other half of her."

"Wow Seaweed Brain, I didn't know you thought that way about me." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and what I saw was enough to make my day even better than it currently is.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled. I picked her up and spun her around. When I put her down, our lips collided. When we pulled away I saw the rest of the 7 and Nico and Thalia.

"DEATH BREATH, PINECONE FACE, SPARKY, BEAUTY QUEEN, REPAIR BOY, HAZE, CHINESE CANADIAN BABY MAN!" I yelled, "YOUR ALL HERE!"

"Of course we are Kelp Head," Thalia said

We all compared schedules and it turns out that we all had the exact same schedules and the best part, Annabeth's locker is right next to mine!

"Hey Perce." Cody called "Are you gonna introduce everybody?"

"Oh right. Guys this is Cody, Ben, Payton, and Kiki. Cody, Ben, Payton, and Kiki this is Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Leo, and Frank. And last but not least is my wonderful girlfriend Annabeth. Piper and Jason are dating, same with Hazel and Frank." I explained.

I was holding hands with Wise Girl talking to everyone when I heard the clicking of heels. I groaned and mentally face palmed myself

"Oh, Percy!" Layla squealed "I was wondering if you would like to grab some pizza after school?"

"And why, Layla, would I do that when I already have a girlfriend. That I'm trying to spend time with." I replied.

"Oh, Percy I didn't know that we were official!" Layla squealed **(A/N sorry if your name is Layla)**

"That's because I'm his girlfriend." Annabeth snarled "No if you want to keep all of your limbs I suggest you take that makeup covered face of yours and scram."

Layla sprinted away on her 6-inch heels and left us all laughing like maniacs until the bell signaling 1st period aka homegroup starting in 5 mins. We all ran towards our respected classrooms (ours being Mr. Blofis) and got there just in time

-X_X - -X_X - -X_X - -X_X -

 **Hey peeps. Astrid here. Hope you all liked this chapter I've spent about 1 hour and 30 minutes writing this for you guys. If there are any probs please PM me. Have a nice day**

 **Astrid, Daughter of Poseidon out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up at 6 AM and took a quick shower and threw on a sea green t-shirt, jean shorts and a pair of space jam converse. I looked at the clock and it said 6:45. I grabbed my suitcase and walked out the door and started to walk up to Thalia's Pine.

"Hey guys," I said once I got there. Piper was sitting on the grass with her head on her suitcase like she was sleeping, Jason and Leo were sitting on the grass at the bottom of the tree and were sleeping, Frank and Hazel were both sitting on the grass talking, and Thalia and Nico were fighting as usual. No one answered me because they were to caught up in what they were doing.

"GUYS!" I yelled. Piper, Jason, and Leo woke up, Thalia and Nico stopped fighting and Frank and Hazel looked up. "It's 6:58! Argus will be here in 2 minutes." Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel stood up and everyone grabbed their stuff just as Argus drove up with the van. We gave Argus our stuff and got into the van.

-X_X - Time Skip to School -X_X -

Argus pulled up to school. We all climbed out of the van and all of the kids' heads turned towards all of us, well we were new kids after all. We headed into the building and went straight to the office. I already knew where it was because I had been here a few times before. We walked into the office and the lady at the desk look up

"Good Morning dears, are you knew to this school?" The lady asked

"Yes, we are. My name is Annabeth and this is Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Thalia, and Nico." I answered. The lady typed a few things into her computer, then turned around to grab something off the printer. She handed me 8 pieces of paper. Each piece of paper had one name on it. We walked out of the office and I handed each piece of paper to their respective person. We walked towards our lockers. Turns out Percy's locker was nearby because we saw him leaning against a locker talking to a bunch of people. I held up a finger to my mouth signaling them to be quiet. I turned to the gang and told them to hide behind the lockers while I snuck up on Percy. I walked up behind him and heard him talking

"she doesn't deal with crap, she has an athlete's build and has a Cali tan. She is the other half of me and I'm the other half of her." he said

"Wow Seaweed Brain, I didn't know you thought that way about me," I said still behind him. He slowly turned around and when he saw me his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"ANNABETH!" He yelled. He picked me up and spun me around. Once he put me down, he smashed his lips onto mine. Once he pulled away he spotted the gang behind a set of lockers.

"DEATH BREATH, PINECONE FACE, SPARKY, BEAUTY QUEEN, REPAIR BOY, HAZE, CHINESE CANADIAN BABY MAN!" He yelled, "YOUR ALL HERE!"

"Of course we are Kelp Head," Thalia said. We compared schedules with Percy and we had all of the same classes except for electives. And I also had a locker right next to Percy!

"Hey Perce" A guy called "Are you gonna introduce everybody"

"Oh right. Guys this is Cody, Ben, Payton, and Kiki. Cody, Ben, Payton, and Kiki this is Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Leo, and Frank. And last but not least is my wonderful girlfriend Annabeth. Piper and Jason are dating, same with Hazel and Frank." Percy explained. I was holding hands with Percy when I heard the clicking of heels. Percy groaned.

"Oh, Percy!" A high pitched voice squealed "I was wondering if you would like to grab some pizza after school?"

"And why, Layla, would I do that when I already have a girlfriend. That I'm trying to spend time with" He replied

"Oh, Percy! I didn't know we were official!" Layla squealed **(A/N Again sorry if your name is Layla)**

"That's because I'm his girlfriend" I snarled "Now if you want to keep all of your limbs I suggest you take that makeup covered face of yours and scram." Layla sprinted away on her 6-inch heels and left us all laughing like maniacs until the bell signaling 1st period aka homegroup starting in 5 mins. We all ran towards our respected classrooms (ours being Mr. Blofis) and got there just in time.

-X_X - -X_X - -X_X - -X_X -

 **Hey peeps, Astrid here. Hope you all liked this chapter. I may be updating quite a bit in the next few days or so, depending on the amount of homework I get. Have a nice day.**

 **Astrid, Daughter of Poseidon out,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV**

We all ran to Paul's classroom and got there just as the bell went. We walked in and went to the back row. I sat in the middle and Annabeth sat on my left, Thalia sat on Annabeth's left, Nico sat on my right, Jason sat next to Thalia, Frank sat next to Nico, Hazel sat next to Frank, Piper sat next to Jason, And Leo sat next to Hazel.

Pau- Sorry Mr. Blofis walked in and started taking the roll.

"Ethan"

"What"

"Kayla"

"Here"

"Jason"

"Here sir"

"Thalia"

"Green Day rules"

"Percy"

"Yeah"

"Annabeth"

"Present"

"Nico"

"Zombies"

"Piper"

"Eagles"

"Leo"

"Leo Bad Boy Supreme Valdez is in da HOUSE"

All of us demigods started laughing and everybody else in the class looked at us weirdly.

"Let's continue on. Hazel"

"Hi"

"Frank"

"Present"

After all the demigods names were called out I zoned out until Mr. Blofis said we would be reading The Iliad.

"I will hand out the books but first, There are books in Ancient Greek or Latin if any of you want an extra challenge. Who would like Greek or Latin?"

Only the demigods put their hands up.

"Ok. I will bring the books over."

He started handing out the English to everyone in the class and then when he got to us he gave Frank, Hazel, and Jason the Latin books and gave the rest of us the Greek ones. We started reading as a group. By the end of class, we had almost finished the book.

We had maths next. And if it couldn't get any worse we start algebra today. Numbers + letters + demigods = your worst nightmare.

"Annabeth what does the square root of Pi equal?" The teacher asked

"The square root of Pi equals..." she mumbled. I could literally see the gears turning in her head.

"The square root of Pi is 1.77245385091" she announced. The teachers jaw dropped.

"That's right. How did you know that?" She stuttered.

"Yeah Wise Girl!" I shouted. I looked at the clock and saw we had 10 minutes until the end of maths. I didn't pay attention to the rest of class, I just focused on Annabeth for the rest of class.

The bell finally rang and I grabbed my stuff and shot out of the class but ended up waiting outside the door for the rest of the gang. The gang walked out of the classroom laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked

"You" Annabeth answered. I pulled her arm and dragged her to the Greek classroom.

-X_X -X_X -X_X -X_X -X_X -

 **Hey guys, Astrid here. How are you all today. Your lucky, 2 updates in one day. That's ma best so far. Hope you like this.**

 **Astrid, Daughter of Poseidon out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PERCY'S SCHEDULE:**

 _Locker:_ 2169

 _Period 1:_ English

 _Period 2:_ Maths

 _Period_ _3:_ Greek

 _Period_ _4:_ Elective - Marine Biology

 _ **Lunch**_

 _Period_ _5:_ Gym

 _Period_ _6:_ Gym

 **ANNABETH'S SCHEDULE**

 _Locker: 2170_

 _Period 1:_ English

 _Period 2:_ Maths

 _Period_ _3:_ Greek

 _Period_ _4:_ Elective - Architecture

 _ **Lunch**_

 _Period_ _5:_ Gym

 _Period_ _6:_ Gym

 **JASON:**

 _Locker: 2165_

 _Period 1:_ English

 _Period 2:_ Maths

 _Period_ _3:_ Latin

 _Period_ _4:_ Elective - Science

 _ **Lunch**_

 _Period_ _5:_ Gym

 _Period_ _6:_ Gym

 **THALIA:**

 _Locker: 2168_

 _Period 1:_ English

 _Period 2:_ Maths

 _Period_ _3:_ Greek

 _Period_ _4:_ Elective - Art

 _ **Lunch**_

 _Period_ _5:_ Gym

 _Period_ _6:_ Gym

 **LEO:**

 _Locker: 2172_

 _Period 1:_ English

 _Period 2:_ Maths

 _Period_ _3:_ Greek

 _Period_ _4:_ Elective - Engineering

 _ **Lunch**_

 _Period_ _5:_ Gym

 _Period_ _6:_ Gym

 **FRANK:**

 _Locker: 2166_

 _Period 1:_ English

 _Period 2:_ Maths

 _Period_ _3:_ Latin

 _Period_ _4:_ Elective - Science

 _ **Lunch**_

 _Period_ _5:_ Gym

 _Period_ _6:_ Gym

 **HAZEL:**

 _Locker: 2167_

 _Period 1:_ English

 _Period 2:_ Maths

 _Period_ _3:_ Latin

 _Period_ _4:_ Elective - Dance

 _ **Lunch**_

 _Period_ _5:_ Gym

 _Period_ _6:_ Gym

 **PIPER:**

 _Locker: 2164_

 _Period 1:_ English

 _Period 2:_ Maths

 _Period_ _3:_ Greek

 _Period_ _4:_ Elective - Home Ec

 _ **Lunch**_

 _Period_ _5:_ Gym

 _Period_ _6:_ Gym

 **NICO:**

 _Locker: 2171_

 _Period 1:_ English

 _Period 2:_ Maths

 _Period_ _3:_ Greek

 _Period_ _4:_ Elective - Home Ec

 _ **Lunch**_

 _Period_ _5:_ Gym

 _Period_ _6:_ Gym


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth POV**

I was currently being dragged by Percy to a classroom. We had Greek now, a class that we are going to excel in. Well, Frank, Hazel, and Jason had Latin because they are Roman. Percy stopped in front of a classroom and we waited until the others caught up with us. Once everyone was here we walked inside and went straight to the back of the room. The class started slowly filling and then the teacher walked in. The teacher did the roll and turns out Cody and Payton are in this class as well! The downside is Layla is also in this class.

"So we have some new students in this class. Do you guys know any Greek?" The teacher, Miss Moony asked

"Yes, we are fluent in Greek," Thalia said

"Well can you have a conversation in Greek?" Miss Moony asked

"Sure," Thalia replied

"Γεια σου, ο Perce γνωρίζει αυτό το δάσκαλο κάθε ελληνικό?" I asked _(Hey, Perce does this teacher know any Greek?)_

"Μην ξεχνάτε ένα κομμάτι" He replied _(Nope not one bit)_

"Γεια σου συμμαθητές, ήταν οι Έλληνες ημίθεοι και οι άλλοι μας φίλοι είναι Ρωμαίοι" Leo shouted _(Hey classmates, we are Greek Demigods and our friends are Roman),_ Everybody just looked at Leo weirdly and we started laughing so much.

"Πηγαίνουμε σε ένα στρατόπεδο και εμείς σπαθί αγώνα και ανεβαίνουν βράχους το βράχο με λάβα που κατεβαίνει" Thalia explained once we had calmed down _(we go to a camp and we sword fight and climb rock walls with lava coming down)_

"Ok, that's enough!" Miss Moony shouted. "Thanks for that," Then she started teaching the class words like Hi and Cat. The teacher got all of us demigods to observe the class and correct anyone on their mistakes, which was pretty much everyone. While Percy and I were walking around, a jock decided to hit on me.

"Hey, babe wanna come over to my house tonight? My parents are away and we can do whatever." He said seductively. I gagged. I also felt Percy tense up next to me.

"I have a boyfriend jerk." I snarled, "and I would never leave him." Then he crossed the line. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him and tried to kiss me. Keyword being tried, because I punched him in the face before he could kiss me.

"Annabeth Chase!" Miss Moony yelled, "Why did you punch someone?"

"Sorry Miss, But he tried to kiss me after I told him to leave me alone, I was just using self-defense as I was taught to," I replied

"Is this true Matt?" Miss Moony asked,

"Yes," Matt mumbled,

"Everybody back to work" Miss Moony yelled. Everybody worked for a few more minutes until the bell went.

-X_X - -X_X - -X_X - -X_X -

I headed over to the Architecture classroom whilst Percy went to Marine Biology. I walked into the classroom took one look at the teacher and went to a table. I did a double take though before I got to my seat because the teacher is none other than my half-sister Jayde.

"JAYDE!" I screamed. I sprinted up to the teacher's desk and gave my sister a bone-crushing hug. It was just us in the classroom at the moment so I didn't have to worry about idiotic mortals giving me weird looks for the rest of the day.

"Hey Annie, Hows my favorite sis doin?" Jayde asked

"I'm good. How 'bout you?" I replied.

"I'm good but you should probably take a seat before they all get filled," Jayde said. I rushed to my seat and got out my sketchbook and continued my drawing on Apollo's temple. He wants a statue of himself in EVERY ROOM! His temple has taken me the longest to design. When the classroom started filling I put my sketchbook away and grabbed out my notebook. The class passed by quickly and I found myself packing up my area and walking to the Marine Biology classroom. Percy walked out of the room and his face visibly brightened when he saw me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I said,

"Hey, Wise Girl, What's up?" Percy asked

"Nothing, Guess who I saw today," I replied

"Who?" Percy asked

"Jayde!" I squealed

"Jayde? As in your favorite sister?" He said

"Yes," I squealed

"What's got you so happy Annie?" Thals asked

"She saw Jayde today." Percy said nonchalantly, "And also we should get to lunch,"

"Hold up, JAYDE. You saw Jayde, Annie?" Thals asked

"Yes, but I want lunch, so can we meet up with everyone else and head to lunch?" I asked

"Fine," Thals whined. We caught up with Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Cody, Ben, Payton, and Kiki. Then we started to walk towards the cafeteria. Once we were inside we headed straight towards the biggest table in the room. Once we got there we all got into groups of 3 or 4 so that we could go up and get our lunch. My group was Me, Percy, Thalia, and Nico. Today lunch was pizza. We grabbed our pizza and headed back to the table, Piper, Jason, and Leo were the next ones to grab their lunch. We started to eat our food whilst everyone else went up in their groups and got theirs. Once everybody was at the table we started exchanging stories from the first half of the day. Payton and Kiki had Art with Thals, Cody had Science with Jason and Frank, and Ben had Home Ec with Nico and Piper.

"Guess who Annie saw today?" Thals asked the gang,

"Who?" The gang said at different times,

"Jayde!" I screamed, "She is my Architecture teacher!"

"That's great Annie," Leo said sarcastically, I slapped him across the back of the head for calling me, Annie.

"Don't call me Annie," I growled. While we were all packing up, the guy from our Greek class, the one that tried to kiss me, came over to our table.

"Hey beautiful," He purred, "I don't believe we introduce ourselves. I'll start, Sloan, Matt Sloan" I felt Percy tense up next to me

"So that's why you looked so familiar, Don't you remember the person who punched you in the face?" Percy asked. Matt turned to look at me.

"That was _You_!" He screamed,

"Yes, now leave me and my friends alone." I snarled.

"I will get you, and you will be _my_ girlfriend. Not loser Jackson's." He said.

"Matt, you need to have a reality check. Percy isn't a loser and if you don't walk away now I will get Percy to make sure you will regret today." I growled. He sprinted away and back to his friends. "Wimp" I mumbled. We headed to the locker rooms to get changed and I tried to get changed as fast as possible because of all of my scars, but no someone has to see them and that someone turns out to be one of Layla's minions. Great now she is probably gonna go tell Layla now. I quickly threw on the black and grey sports t-shirt and pulled on the shorts. I quickly walked out of the locker room and straight to my friends. The coach got to class and it was...

-X_X - -X_X - -X_X - -X_X -

 **Hey peeps. How are you all doing? Sorry, this update took so long, I had loads of homework and it didn't help that my mum and step-dad went on holiday so my sisters and I had to stay with our dad and had late nights every day. But I've been working on this chapter for a while.**

 _Annabeth: Who is the Coach_

 _Me: I'm not saying who it is,_

 _Hazel: Then say the disclaimer_

 _Leo: Leo McShizzle Bad Boy Supreme Valdez is in da house!_

 _Me: *quietly tries to sneak away*_

 _Everyone: *points swords at Astrid*_

 _Me: FINE! I'm a girl who lives in Australia. I own nothing except for Ben, Cody, Payton, Kiki, Layla, and the Plot!_

 _Me: Happy?_

 _Everyone: YES!_

-X_X - -X_X -X_X -X_X -

 **Word Count: 1319 Words.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ma peeps! Astrid here, how are you all? Sorry for not updating in a while but I've been trying to tackle a load of homework and issues IRL. But I am on a 2 week school holiday until Sunday the 7th of October.**

 **If anyone wants to have a character just fill out a form with this info:**

Name:

Demigod or Mortal:

(If Demigod) Godly Parent:

Personality:

COP (crush on Percy):

Looks:

Phobias (what are they scared of):

Relationship with Percy (friend, family, etc):

 **Yeah just PM me or Comment and you might get your character in ma story.**

 **P.S. I will dedicate a chapter to you if you could make me another cover. My current one is terrible.**

 **Astrid, Daughter of Poseidon OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N, Sorry this chapter has taken so long to write, I've got so much homework and other stuff I have to focus on, but here is your chapter.**

-X_X -X_X -X_X -X_X -

PᎬᏒÇᎽ PöᏉ:

The coach was Coach Hedge!

"COACH!" We all yelled. We all rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey cupcakes, it's good to see you. But get back to the stands so we can start the lesson." Hedge said. The gang and I rushed to the seats so we could start the lesson.

"Welcome Cupcakes, to P.E. For the first period, we will be sword fighting. The second period we will be playing dodgeball." Coach announced to the class. Whispers started to break out across the gym, but the gang and I were extremely excited about today.

"Can I have 2 volunteers to have a demo fight?" Hedge asked. I thrust my hand up and to my dissatisfaction (look a big word, Annie's rubbing off on me) so did Matt Sloan.

"Percy and... I'm sorry what's your name?" Coach said,

"Matt, Matt Sloan," Matt said.

"Ok, it's Jackson vs Sloan," Coach announced.

"You're going down today Jackson and when I beat you, your girlfriend will come running for me," Matt muttered. I snorted. 'As if that will happen' I thought. Matt and I walked up to where the wooden swords were. Coach Hedge was also standing there. Matt grabbed a short sword and went back to the mats. I asked the coach if I could use Riptide and he said yes the Mist will make it look like a wooden sword instead of Celestial Bronze. I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it inside the box that the swords were in. I walked back to the mats and got in my fighting stance. Coach signaled is to start fighting and straight away Matt charged me. I stuck my foot out and he tripped over and fell straight on his face, his sword flying out of his hands and into the air where I caught it in my hand that didn't have my sword in it. I turned back to face the class and did a quick bow. Matt got up grumbling and sulked back to the stands.

"Annabeth," I called, "How long was that?"

"15 seconds," she said nonchalantly,

"THAT'S A NEW CAMP RECORD!" The rest of the gang yelled.

"Would anyone else like to fight Wate- I mean, Percy?" Hedge asked. Annabeth was the only person to put their hand up. "Annabeth come on up," Annabeth walked to the box of swords she said something to Hedge and he nodded. Annabeth reached her arm into the box and pulled out her drakon bone sword. She walked up to me and got into her fighting stance. I was already in my fighting stance so we started sparing as soon as Hedge signaled. I rushed towards Annabeth and swung Riptide at her legs but she jumped and back flipped away from me. As soon as she landed she ran at me at we started sparring back and forth. This went on for about 15-20 minutes until Annabeth swung her sword at my legs and I jumped on top of her sword. She let go of her sword.

"Good Job Seaweed Brain," she said. I gave her her sword back and we walked up to the box and put our swords away just as the bell signaling the sword fighting period over. Annabeth and I rushed towards the stands. Coach Hedge came out to the middle of the gym.

"Alright cupcakes, we will now be playing dodgeball. Whoever loses has to clean up the equipment. Jackson and... Sloan will be the team captains. Jackson, you will pick first since you beat Sloan in sword fighting."

"Annabeth," I said,

"Dasiy," Matt said,

"Thalia,"

"Carter,"

"Nico

"Kayla,"

"Jason,"

"Ethan,"

"Piper,"

"Jay,"

"Leo,"

"Cooper,"

"Hazel,"

"Harry,"

"Frank,"

"Bailey,"

"I have everyone I need Coach,"

"Everyone else is on Matt's side!" Hedge announced, "Jackson you're on the left side, Sloan you're on the right," My team headed to the left side and Annabeth started explaining the battle plan she had already come up with.

"Every time someone on their team gets hit can we yell 'Green Day Rules' to distract them?" Thals asked,

"That's a great idea Thals," Annabeth exclaimed

"Δεν υπάρχει καμία εξουσία να χειριστεί τις μπάλες εντάξει παιδιά" Annabeth said _(No powers to manipulate the balls okay guys.)_

"Ναί" We all Answered _(Yes)_

"Alright, guys get ready," I said. Coach blew his whistle and we stayed back and let them grab all the balls.

"Jackson, Are you scared? Is that why you didn't come and grab the balls?" Matt teased and threw his ball at me. It was aimed for my face and I let it almost hit me, but I caught it when it was an inch from my face. I smirked. Matt stalked off to the sidelines.

"GREEN DAY RULES!" Thalia screamed,

This went on for a while until there was 11 people left on their team and everyone still in our team. The other team had all the balls so we waited for them to throw them. The kids threw the balls at us and all missed except for one which hit Nico when he wasn't paying attention. Nico just sat down where he was and smirked. Coach raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about Nico's seating arrangments. The kids on the sidelines started yelling at Hedge to make Nico sit on the sidelines but Coach Hedge just ignored them. I grabbed 2 balls and threw each ball at a different person. It hit them square in the gut. I mentally winced. 2 down 9 to go.

"GREEN DAY RULES!" Thalia bellowed

"GO PERCY!" Layla and her minions squealed. I groaned, they were still on the court. I threw a ball to Thalia and grabbed another ball.

"Sequence 23, Dodgeball edition," I said to my team, "CHARGE!" We all got into a line and rolled the balls over to the other side and let them grab them. They threw the balls at us and we all backflipped away from them. I caught a ball and that person was out. I then threw the ball at Layla's face and it hit her hard enough that she got a bloody nose. 'Oops,' I thought. 'Oh well' Thalia threw her ball at someone and it hit them in the gut with such force that they got thrown back into the wall. Luckily there were mats against their side of the wall. Annabeth threw her ball at a guys face and it hit him in the nose. Nico and Jason threw their balls at 2 guys and it hit them both in the gut and face. Leo and Piper threw their balls at the kids' backs and it threw them forwards into the wall. Frank and Hazel threw their balls at the remaining 2 kids and hit them square in the gut. The gang and I cheered.

"Pizza after school to celebrate!" Leo yelled. We all cheered even louder.

"Alright Cupcakes, time to clean up! Sloan's team is on clean up while Jackson's team can go take showers." Coach said. The gang and I all headed off to the showers. We all took showers and by the time we were all done the bell rang. We all headed outside and waited until Cody, Ben, Kiki, and Payton came out. We talked and goofed around for a little, then we saw the camp van and said our goodbyes. We hopped in the van and Argus drove us to...

 **-X_X - -X_X -X_X -X_X -**

 **Hey ma peeps. How yall doin'? Sorry, this update took so bloody long, I have had so much to do, like; the new basketball season has started, my dance concert is in a few months, moving into a new house with ma family, Homework (ughhhhh), etc. I also got The Sims 4 and if anyone wanted me to make them a character just msg me with the details.**

 **DETAILS NEEDED:**

 **Teen or Adult  
Hair Colour  
Name, First and Last  
Traits (Teen: 2, Adult: 3)  
Tomboy or Girly Girl  
Long, Short or Medium length hair  
Freckles  
Strong or Weak  
Slim or (slightly) Fat  
Type of Person; Goth, Bad Boy, Emo etc**

 **That's it. Feel free to add anything else that you want.**

 **Astrid, Daughter of Poseidon out.**

 **WORD COUNT: 1415 words**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Astrid here. How are you all doin'? The next chapter is in progress. Who is excited about the new HTTYD movie? I know I am.**

 **Does anyone want a face reveal?**

 **Also, go check out my other story my friend and I are making.**

 **Astrid, Daughter Of Poseidon, OUT!**

(P.S I gave you 2 pictures cause you guys are amazing)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Astrid here. I decided to do a face reveal for you guys.**

 ** **Yeah, so this is me. I'm gonna treat you and also put in pictures of my pets as well.****

 ** **Those are my 2 pets. I did have another he died a few months ago though, but I am gonna put a photo of him in.****

 ** **Yeah, so that's me and my pets. Bye guys. Hope you have a nice day.****

 ** **Astrid, Daughter Of Poseidon - OUT****


End file.
